


Bunnies

by Darkshoujo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of blood, Blindfolds, Dark concept with bright ending, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, M/M, Safe word uses, Violence, Vomiting, it's actually fluffy, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: Bunny is a cute animalThey are cute, fluffy, and preciousThey looks fragile but you have to be careful because they'll bite if you're not carefulFeed them carrots and they'll be happy!Give them loveMake a bunny love you and you'll be the happiest living being in the world
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Breaking The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first time i'm trying out a dark concept 'cause usually all of my fanfics are rainbows and unicorns everywhere.  
> So i tried my best and this comes out  
> I'm actually still a big softie so trust me, it is gonna be a happy ending  
> Enjoy~

⚠️ **TRIGGER WARNING⚠️**

**THERE WILL VIOLENCE IN THIS FANFICTION AND A BIT OF BLOOD. NO CHARACTER DEATH BUT THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE. EVERYTHING THAT I WROTE IN THIS FANFIC IS FICTIONAL. NONE OF THESE ARE TRUE SO I PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OF THESE SERIOUSLY**

**IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF I SUGGEST YOU TO NOT READ THIS FANFIC ANYWAY**

**BUT I** **PROMISE** **YOU A HAPPY ENDING**

**🖤 Enjoy 🖤**

" _Something short and easy to remember. Like your favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite animal? "_

_" Oh.. I know! Bunnies! "_

_" Yes! They are fluffy! Cute! And precious! "_

_" Hahahaha that reminds me of you. "_

_" Hahaha really? Hehe. "_

_" Yup. Then, your safe word.. "_

_" Bunnies! "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Bunnies! "

Hyunjin could feel Minho quickly but gently undo his blindfold and handcuffs, throwing them aside. Hyunjin was staring blankly at nothing as tears rolled down his cheeks. Minho pulled him into a hug because that's what usually make Hyunjin calm down. Minho caress his hair, running his fingers through Hyunjin's soft black locks as his other hand patted Hyunjin's back. The younger could only rest his head on Minho's shoulder.

" Good job. " Minho whispered before planting a kiss on Hyunjin's forehead.

The next morning, Hyunjin was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Minho who was making him his favorite cereal. Minho approached the table with a bowl of Hyunjin's cereal and a glass of coffee. He placed it both down to the table, pushing the cereal to Hyunjin. Hyunjin picked up the spoon and started eating. He was feeling a bit nervous after what happened last night. While on the other hand, Minho was smiling sweetly as he watched Hyunjin eat. The younger boy collected his courage.

" S-Sorry... We stopped halfway again yesterday.. " He said. His voice was quiet, unlike the loud person he usually is. He becomes like this when he is nervous.

But Minho wasn't mad.  
" It's okay. " He said as he reached out to hold Hyunjin's left hand.

" I told you not to push yourself. That's why we made a safe word for you. " Minho said as he intertwined their fingers. Minho's small actions like this never fail to make Hyunjin's heart flutter. It makes him feel so loved and safe. He know Minho will always protect him.

Hyunjin loved BDSM.  
He really did.  
Before meeting Minho and started dating him, of course he was in relationships as well.

But when did it all become like this?

It was because of his last partner. His last partner was not nice at all. Or at least he thought he was. When they started dating, his dom used to be so sweet and protect him. Hyunjin loved him so much. One day, Hyunjin came over to his house and Hyunjin couldn't leave ever since. His partner was very violent to him. He didn't let Hyunjin out of his house. Locking him inside of his room when he is out. Always make him wear blindfold and handcuffs, only takes them off when he got something for Hyunjin to do. Like cooking for him, cleaning the house, stuffs like that.

Sometimes his partner came home from work being stressed, that is when Hyunjin know he will need to endure the pain that his dom will be giving him. He always vent it on Hyunjin by hitting him, slapping him, hurting him in anyway. And if he comes home being drunk then it'll be a long night for Hyunjin because he will be using Hyunjin's body all he want. It was a nightmare.

Hyunjin rarely talked. He only talk when his dom told him to.

And the day arrived, when his dom made a mistake and forgot to lock the door because he was late for work. Hyunjin took the opportunity to ran out of the house and asked for help. It was hard for him to even run because his body was very weak. His dom barely fed him. He was very desperate for help but people seemed to ignore him. That was when he met Minho. He couldn't even talk properly that day, but Minho helped him. At the end, Minho called the cops.

The crazy psycho was caught by the police and Hyunjin was safe. The police was about to put him into the asylum because Hyunjin used to live alone before the psycho kidnap him but Minho asked if it's okay for Hyunjin to just stay in his house instead, because it's not like Hyunjin was crazy, he knew Hyunjin wasn't, just a bit... traumatized.

Just like that, Hyunjin and Minho started living together. It took a while for Hyunjin to got used to living like a normal human being again, but Minho truly helped him. Starting from eating, talking, and trusting people. They started to be close and Hyunjin finally can smile once again. Then, Hyunjin fell for Minho, even though he found out about Minho also into BDSM. His feeling brushed off every thought he got in mind. Hyunjin too, admitted that he was suppose to like BDSM but the guy before made him sick.

After a while, Minho too fell for Hyunjin and as the bold person he is, he directly asked Hyunjin out which of course he accepted.

The first time when they were about to have sex, Minho got Hyunjin blindfolded and handcuffs. It was just a light BDSM but Hyunjin was surprised of how frightening it felt. They stopped halfway and Minho needed to calm Hyunjin down by hugging him because he was crying so hard. Minho then told him that maybe they both should just give up BDSM because Hyunjin can't seems to take it. But Hyunjin refused, he said he wanted to overcome his trauma.

No matter how many time Minho tried convincing him, Hyunjin still want to do it, so Minho gave in. But Minho wanted Hyunjin to promise him something. It was : Not to push himself too hard and use his safe word when he need to. That's how they made their safe word.

It would actually be a surprise for Hyunjin to say this but until now, they had never gone all the way. Yet. They stops halfway. The farthest they could get was Minho jerking off Hyunjin. Hyunjin was actually afraid if Minho will one day be bored and find another partner. That's why he was eager to overcome his trauma as soon as possible.

" Though... I'm still thinking about quitting.. " Minho suddenly brought up.

" No." Hyunjin answered in reflex.  
" I told you i want to do this. " Hyunjin added and Minho let out a deep sigh.

" Still. This is dangerous for your own health. Your mental health. I don't want to do anything that can hurt you. I can't stand seeing you cry. " Minho said his hand never leaving Hyunjin's, his thumb caressing the back of his hand.

" Things need process! And i am progressing right? I know we can go all the way soon. I can feel it! " Hyunjin said that with full spirit and Minho couldn't help but chuckled. Hearing Minho's chuckle calmed Hyunjin down.

That evening, Hyunjin texted one of his close friend on KKT

Hyunjin glared at his phone. Minki likes teasing him. Though, Hyunjin knew he's just joking around. And it is not like he was going far or anything. In fact, Minki cheers him up a lot when he feels down. Beside, Hyunjin sometimes teases him too for having a good look but was still single. But Hyunjin was pretty sure he's just very picky because he could really get anybody he want with the look he got.

But to Hyunjin, Minho is still the most beautiful. Nobody can ever compare Minho's perfection.

Even his best friend convinced him to give up a few times already. He wasn't mad or anything though because he know why Minki was like that. Both Minho and Minki are just worried of him. But Hyunjin wanted to show them that he really can overcome his trauma. His eyes curiously started at Minho's wardrobe, there was where he keeps his handcuffs and blindfold. He walked towards it and open them. He grabbed the handcuff. He thought about it again and the thought of him getting afraid by it was pretty weird for him.

He placed that aside and grabbed the blindfold. He stared at it. It wasn't even scary to look at. How can he even get scared by it. He shrugged and tried putting it on and as soon as the blindfold cover his eyes, the image from the past passed his mind. He quickly pulled it away and placed it back. Sighing in defeat he closed the wardrobe. They are not scary to look at but still scary to use. This really won't be easy.

Then he walked towards the door, about to opened to door to leave but then he accidentally heard Minho talking. He pressed his ear to the door, trying his best to hear. Sounded like he was talking to someone, must be someone over the phone.

" Good. Nothing much. What's up."

" ... Why do you ask? "

" Well. Not yet. "

" Why do you even care? You know this is actually my problem. "

" I know. He just need some more time. He's trying his best okay? "

" What? Do you think this whole thing is a joke? "

" No. Enough. This is going to be the last time you ask me about that. "

Then Minho stopped talking, Hyunjin guessed he hung up. Hyunjin could tell that they were taking about him. Who else could it be? Hyunjin guessed that it was that one annoying person that they once met. Minho's friend. Hyunjin wondered how could he even survive being around such a person. He bluntly asked about Hyunjin and Minho's life and told Minho to find another partner while waiting for him to recover.

Of course Minho refused, but it still made Hyunjin felt bad and a bit anxious. Minho is not the type to cheat but Hyunjin was afraid that he will be tired and lose his feeling for Hyunjin or something like that. What Minho's friend said, even if it was just a joke, it truly hurt Hyunjin's pride.

He sat on the floor for a little while being lost in his own thought. He didn't even realize when Minho walked into the room.

" What are you doing on the floor? "  
  


🐰🐰🐰  
  


It was around 9 at night when they were laying lazily on the bed together. Minho got his arm around Hyunjin as the younger lean onto Minho. The elder was scrolling through his twitter as Hyunjin just watch. Then Minho checked on the selca he tweeted this morning. Minho wasn't a very famous person on twitter but his selca was actually getting a lot of attention.

" Look. I'm gonna be a Twitter famous soon. " Minho said while showing Hyunjin his tweet. Hyunjin doesn't use Twitter, but he does know how it works. Hyunjin scoffed.

" You looks handsome there. That's why. " Hyunjin said and Minho slightly pinch on his cheek.

" What do you mean~? I'm always handsome. " Minho said with a confident tone and Hyunjin chuckled, he couldn't help it. What Minho said was right, he is always so handsome and breathtaking.

Because Minho was curious, he scrolled through the reply. There was many reply of people complimenting him and some others are keyboard smash. Both of them enjoyed reading the reply until they saw one of the reply was a video of someone jerking themselves off. Hyunjin was surprised to see that while Minho just scroll away reading the other reply. It's as if it happened a lot.

Hyunjin then saw other lewd comments. Some of them were sending their body pics. Some of them were boys, some of them were girls. It is scary how Minho can just DM them and ask them to be his partner and who in the world would deny him. Hyunjin started to overthink again. He really couldn't help it. Especially when he didn't really know anything about Minho's life on Twitter.

His brought his left hand to hold Minho's right hand that was wrapping his body. Minho didn't seems like he was bothered at all. Then, he kissed Minho on the cheek. This time, he got Minho's attention. Minho looked at him and smiled.

" What's wrong? " He asked. Hyunjin only looked at him for a while, he was close to tears but he fought it by pulling Minho by wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Hyunjin heart fluttered when he felt Minho kissed back.

They started making out but Hyunjin's head was full of wanting to overcome his fear. Didn't want to lose Minho. Afraid to lose him. Minho placed his phone aside and gently pushed him down to the bed. Minho looked at him deep in the eyes. For some reason Hyunjin felt his heart throb. There was something about the look in his eyes, but he couldn't understand what it was.

Even though Hyunjin didn't voice it out, Minho knew what Hyunjin want.

" Are you sure? " Minho asked and Hyunjin didn't even think twice before nodding eagerly. Minho leaned down to kiss him one more time. Hyunjin won't regret it. He wanted this. He will do anything to make Minho stay.  
  


🐰🐰🐰  
  


Minho stopped once his length was all the way inside of Hyunjin. He groaned at feeling. Even though he took his time to stretch him but he was still so tight. Hyunjin was panting hard so Minho stopped to let him breathe. Blindfold and handcuffs was back on Hyunjin, lying on his back as his mouth hung open, tongue sticking out. So pretty for Minho. He was blushing, he felt so full and it was nice. He never felt like this before but at the same time he couldn't push off the past thought off his head. He was feeling so confused. He wanted to cry but he shouldn't. It felt too much. All the mixture feeling was too much for him.

He opened his mouth, ready to choke out his safe word but he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to give up and start over again.

He tried his best to control his breathing and Minho started moving slowly, which Hyunjin know Minho thought he calmed down. Hyunjin could feel Minho's length going in and out him, it's been so long since the last time he felt like this. Hyunjin started moaning desperately. He could hear Minho's moaning as well.

He really did fight away the thought but it will never leave his head. It's like a nightmare that happen every night. He could hear his voice lingering in his head and he felt like he was ready to throw up. That was when Minho pushed in him at an angel which brushed against his prostate. He screamed and arched his body up.

Then, Minho started to thrust faster into Hyunjin, turning him into a moaning mess. Hyunjin didn't know what to do with his hands that was still cuffed. But touched Hyunjin hand which Hyunjin quickly grabbed desperately. Hyunjin threw his head backward when he felt Minho's cock brushed his prostate again. With that, all thought inside Hyunjin's head was pushed aside. He could only focus on the sweet pleasure that Minho was giving him.

Minho leaned down to give Hyunjin kiss. It was sloppy but Hyunjin could careless. He cried but this time not because of the fear, but it was because of the pleasure he's getting. It was overwhelming. Minho started to moan louder, Hyunjin knew he was close.

" Please.. Cum inside.. " Hyunjin begged and that exactly what Minho did. Cumming deep inside Hyunjin. Hyunjin shuddered and came as well. His thought was totally full with only pleasure and nothing Minho. Both of them panted heavily. Hyunjin did it. He didn't use the safe word but when he thought that he maybe succeeded, when he thought he overcome everything, that was when his breathing started to shake, same goes to his hands.

He suddenly panicked and was about to say his safe word but Minho took off the blindfold and handcuffs off. Minho lied beside him and hugged him without even saying anything. Hyunjin smiled. He did it. He did this all for Minho and he was happy that he could make it. Maybe this time he did overcome his fear.

Both Minho and Hyunjin was too tired to even do anything so they both fell asleep like that. Hugging each other.

_" Hyunjin? Hyunjin i love you. You know that right? Let's go home. I promise i'll treat you better. "_   
  


_" Hyunjin? Can you hear me? It's me. "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_" You little brat, someone need to teach you a lesson.... "_   
  


_" Hyunjin! You heard me?! Come back here you little piece of shit! "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**" COME BACK HERE BITCH! YOU'RE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! "** _

Hyunjin shot his eyes open to see the ceiling of his room. His and Minho's room. He was shaking and sweating. He lifted his body up to look around the room. It was just a dream. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. Slowly, his breathing was back to normal but then tears started streaming down his face. It really won't be as easy as he thought it will be. No matter how hard he try, everything still seemed pointless.

🐰🐰🐰/TBC


	2. Cute, Fluffy, and Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies only gets comfortable with people they think they can trust. They seems weak but you can't break them that easily. Don't mess with them, they'll bite. A bunny will be loyal to their owner keep a bunny and protect them with all costs

**⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️**

**THERE WILL VIOLENCE IN THIS FANFICTION AND A BIT OF BLOOD. NO CHARACTER DEATH BUT THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE. EVERYTHING THAT I WROTE IN THIS FANFIC IS FICTIONAL. NONE OF THESE ARE TRUE SO I PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANY OF THESE SERIOUSLY**

**IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF I SUGGEST YOU TO NOT READ THIS FANFIC ANYWAY**

**BUT I PROMISE YOU A HAPPY ENDING**

**🖤 Enjoy 🖤**

Hyunjin walked out of the bathroom. He was sweating a couple of minutes ago and needed to actually take a bath, because he didn't want to worry Minho. He walked out of the room and Minho was already there, he was feeling a bit awkward for some reason. He sat down and saw Minho brought Hyunjin a glass of milk and a bread.

Hyunjin couldn't help but feel a slightly different vibe in Minho. He didn't know what it was but he tried ignoring it, thinking that maybe he was imagining things. He started drinking his milk and eating his bread without saying anything. There was this uncomfortable silence and it felt like forever. It only made Hyunjin even more uncomfortable. Especially when he could feel Minho's piercing gaze on him. Minho always love watching him eat but this time it felt different.

Hyunjin waited impatiently for what Minho needed to say.

" You didn't use your safe word. "

Hyunjin jumped because that came out of nowhere and he wasn't even ready. His mouth was still full of bread, he just continued munching them while trying to think of an excuse. He swallowed them and opened his mouth to say something.

" What do you mean? " Hyunjin chuckled, trying his best not to sound nervous. But Minho wasn't having it.

" You really thought that I won't notice? "

Hyunjin stopped eating completely and bit his bottom lips. There's really no escape this time.

" I... "

" Look. I really don't understand why are you pushing yourself like this. You really lied to me and do you think that would make me happy? " Minho asked while looking at him.

" I thought you promised.. " He seemed mad mixed with a slight disappointment.

Minho looked at Hyunjin, waiting for an answer at least. Hyunjin just stared at the table, even though what Minho just said wasn't anything harsh but that was really the first time he ever talk to Hyunjin like that. So it made Hyunjin fell silent.

Minho gave up waiting and stood up before walking away.

" Where are you going..? " Hyunjin asked, voice sounding weak.

The younger didn't get any answer so he followed Minho until the door. Minho unlocked the door.

" I'm just gonna go outside for a bit. To clear up... my mind a bit. I'll be back. " He said before shutting the door close, he didn't even look at Hyunjin. He didn't lock the door though, he didn't want to make Hyunjin panic.

There he was. Standing there, staring at the door. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he walked towards his room. He lie down on his bed and hugged his pillow tight, crying into it. Then he heard his phone rang. He looked at it, it was Minki. He wasn't in mood to talk right now so he decline the call. But Minki wasn't giving up and called him again.

Hyunjin gave in and accepted the call. He could only hope that Minki won't caught him crying, but it is probably impossible, it is always hard for him to talk while crying.

_**"** _ _**Hyunjinnnnnnnn** _ _**~~~~ Why did you decline my call???? How mean! "** _

" What? " Hyunjin answered shortly, wishing Minki won't cought him that way.

_**" Are you okay? You sounds a bit off... Are you sick? "** _

It was pointless though, because it's almost like Minki is a wizard, he quickly found out. Hyunjin couldn't stop himself from sobbing once he heard Minki sounding concerned.

_**" Hyunjin..? Is everything alright? "** _

Hyunjin couldn't help it anymore, he finally let go and cried.

" Minho... M-Minho... " Hyunjin stumbled through his words. It was hard for him to talk and breathe.

_**" Hyunjin... Calm down and talk slowly okay? "** _

Minki patiently waited for Hyunjin to calm down a bit. After a few minutes, Hyunjin was still crying but his breath was a bit more calm.

" Minho left me... I think he's angry. " Hyunjin said before sobbing.

_**" Are you all alone in your home right now? "** _

Hyunjin hummed in response while nodding as if Minki could see him.

_**" Wait there. I'm on my way. "** _

Hyunjin didn't complain at all. He was feeling so lost so maybe Minki could make him feel better so he'll let him. He hummed again and with that Minki hung up. Hyunjin placed down his phone and just stared out at the window. Vision blank. Didn't know what to do but to wait for Minki.

After a few minutes, he got another call from Minki. He picked it up.

_**" Hyunjin i'm outside. Open the door please? "** _

Hyunjin wiped his tears away. Minki arrived very fast, he's happy that there at least someone that cared for him.

" The door is not locked. " Hyunjin said and Minki hung up again.

Just in a few second someone knocked on the door and of course it was Minki. Minki gently open the door and approached the bed where Hyunjin was. Hyunjin got up and sat on the bed. Minki sat on the bed with him. For some reason Hyunjin started to cry again and Minki caress his hair softly.

" Sshh... It's okay.. Explain slowly. " Minki said.

" Last night... I didn't use my safe word. I wanted to push myself a bit more. I thought he wouldn't notice but he did and he left me. He's angry.. " Hyunjin said, tears was still streaming down his cheeks as he looked at Minki.

Minki pulled him into a hug.  
" I told you not to push yourself. " He said as he rubbed Hyunjin's back gently.

Hyunjin cried into his chest.  
" I don't know what to do. I don't wanna lose him. He saved me. I love him so much. I can't love anybody else as much as i love him. "

Minki broke the hug to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was looking at him with eyes full of tears. Minki wiped them away using his thumb before cupping the side of his face.

" Nobody else..? "

" Hm..? "

A hum escaped Hyunjin's throat.

" You really can't love anybody else? " Minki asked. Hyunjin's tears stopped completely as he looked at Minki, confused.

" What about your friends? "

" You know i meant love in a romantic way.. " Hyunjin mumbled, still confused.

Minki got closer to him and held his hand.

" Then... "

Minki's right hand left his cheek, using it to grab Hyunjin's chin.

" What about me? "

Hyunjin widen his eyes. His hand trembled in Minki's hand.

" What do you mean? " Hyunjin asked, didn't move a muscle. His heart was beating hard. Something about how Minki was looking at him made him uncomfortable.

" What so amazing about him? What made you fall for him so hard? I can treat you better. " Minki's eyes became dark.

" M-Minki? "

The next thing Hyunjin knew was Minki pressing his lips against Hyunjin's. Hyunjin backed away to broke the kiss quickly.

" What the fuck?! " Hyunjin glared at him while wiping his lips using his other hand. But Minki only laughed. Hyunjin could feel his heart drop.

" You're so fucking cute. " Minki said and that was when Hyunjin realized he was in danger. He tried pulling his hand away from Minki's grip but he was holding him so hard. He was trapped.

Minki pushed him down onto the bed harshly, holding both of his hands and pinned them at the top of his head on the bed using only one hand. Hyunjin didn't remember him being that strong.

" Let! Go! " Hyunjin screamed as he squirmed, trying to break free from Minki's grip which earn a hard slap across his face.

" Shut up. No talking unless i tell you to. " Minki said as he looked at Hyunjin with a dark expression. The soft and cheerful Minki was gone and this is his true form.

At that very moment, Hyunjin just wanted to cover his ears more than anything. He wasn't even using anything. No blindfold. No handcuffs. But he could see his memory so clearly. He could feel his hands started his shake and his lips trembled.

" N-No.. "

He earned another slap.

" Wow. You said you wanna do BDSM so much? You can't even listen to a very simple command. What a dumb slut. "

Hyunjin cried so much today that his eyes was probably red already but he still did. He cried. Breath shaky as he stared at Minki. Filled with fear. But it seemed like it only turns Minki on even more.

" Awwww baby is crying again. Do you know how cute you look when you cry. I wanna watch you cry forever. " Minki said before leaning down to lick his tears off his cheeks and the corner of his eyes.

" Minho... Help.. " Hyunjin said helplessly. Minki slapped him again and this time even harder.

" Ugh stop mentioning him. Disgusting. I fucking hate him. " Minki said.

Hyunjin was crying from the pain and fear. Minki used his other hand to grabbed on his cheek to make Hyunjin face him forcefully.  
" You're such a brat. I should really teach you a lesson. " He said before leaning in for another kiss.

Hyunjin was powerless. He couldn't do anything to fight back. The thoughts in his head won't go away. His head was so full with thoughts that he felt his head was going to explode. But aside from all the thought, only one name stayed in his mind and it was Minho.

  
🐰🐰🐰

Minho was walking around the city. There wasn't many people for some reason and the city was a lot more quieter than it usually is. But then he was lost, didn't know where to go anymore. He literally just walk around while his head still filled with Hyunjin. Maybe he shouldn't have left him like that because he knew Hyunjin would be very sad. But he was angry because he was trying so hard to protect Hyunjin but he just..

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this when he should be clearing his mind. And that was when he saw a pet shop. Weird. He never know that there's a pet shop in the city. And he could swear that he had been walking around the city for 3 hours already and he didn't even see the pet shop until then. He wanted to just continue walking but then decided that probably seeing cute animal would help him.

The pet shop was a bit weird. It looked like an ordinary house but Minho decided maybe it'll be different once you come inside. The he realized that the door was locked when he tried opening them. There was a doorbell, he rang it once. Twice. He literally waited for a few minutes and felt stupid for waiting because he could've just walked home and talk with Hyunjin about his problem but then the door opened, showing a boy.

" I'm so sorry! I was sleeping! " He apologized.

Minho looked at him from head to toe. He seemed like a normal teenage boy. His hair is brown and they were a bit messy since he said he was asleep. He got a pretty round cheeks and his smile actually made him looked a bit stupid but in a cute way.

" It's fine. " Minho finally answered.

" Um... So... Would you like to come in..? " The boy said. He looked nervous, maybe he's not very good with strangers. But Minho walked in anyway.

Minho looked around and it was clearly an ordinary house and there was no animals to be seen. Minho was about to ask but the boy started talking again.

" My name is Jisung.. Um... Welcome! " The boy named Jisung said.

" Hi. My name's Minho. " Minho didn't even know why he introduced himself but he did. Minho was about to ask about the animals but once again was interrupted by Jisung.

" The animals are upstairs. " Jisung said before walking towards the stairs. Halfway, he turned around to see that Minho wasn't following him and he made a gesture to follow him which Minho did. This just felt so weird for him.

Then he suddenly felt bad because he was there just to look around and wanted to tell Jisung about it but Jisung said something.

" Don't get surprised and don't be scared. They are all very kind and friendly. " Jisung said and Minho wasn't sure what he was about to see but Jisung opened a door and Minho could see there was animals in an empty room. None of them was caged. There was puppies, cats, hamsters, and many more. Jisung walked inside first before Minho nervously walked into the room too. Jisung shut the door close and walked towards the center of the room which Minho just followed him. Jisung sat down and Minho did too.

The animals were looking at Minho. Eyes filled with curiosity. Minho tensed up, he didn't moved a muscle. For some reason he was nervous. That was when Jisung asked him.

" What's your favorite animal? " Jisung asked and Minho never really had any thought about animal but he didn't want to disappoint the boy.

" Cat. " He said and Jisung quickly picked up a cat and handed it to Minho. Minho wasn't sure how he should hold a cat but Jisung actually placed it on his laps instead. The cat was laying down peacefully. Minho started to pet it and it started to purr. The sound made him feel at ease.

" Is something bothering you right now? " Jisung suddenly asked out of no where.

" Why? " Minho asked back. Jisung looked around the room as if he was trying to find an answer.

" It's just... You seems like you got something in your mind. " Jisung said and Minho hummed in amusement.

" Just a little fight... With my boyfriend. " Minho found himself admitting. He literally only knew Jisung for a few minutes but there he was telling him about his problem.

Then he saw Jisung getting flustered.  
" O-Oh. I hope everything will be okay! " He said with a smile. Such a pure boy. Minho then payed his attention back on the cat.

" His name is Yongbok. " Jisung brought up.

Minho lifted his head to look at Jisung.  
" Yongbok? " He repeated and Jisung nodded. Then Minho looked around the room and his eyes caught two puppies playing together.

" What about those two. " Minho asked while pointing at them.

" Oh that's Minnie and Innie. They are brothers. They are always together ya know? "

And so it was like that. Jisung introducing his animals one by one.

" This place is a pet shop, right? " Minho suddenly asked out of nowhere. Jisung looked at him, his face show that he was a bit confused.

" Yes..? "

" Then why do you name them all? When someone buy them, they'll probably change their name anyway. " Minho said and Jisung scratched the back of his neck.

" Well.. You see. They are all actually stray animals that i saved. And as you can see there is too many of them now and i thought maybe selling them would be a great idea. But then nobody actually care about animals nowdays... So, i figured out that maybe it'll took a long time so i decided to name them anyway. " He explained and Minho listened to him closely.

Minho underestimated the little boy at first, but he truly got a big heart for wanting to save them all.

" Maybe i should change this place into an animal therapy or something. " Jisung joked and it made Minho chuckled. Jisung looked at him and smiled widely.

" You smiled! Than i guess it's a great idea! " He cheered.

Minho was looking around the room and his eyes caught something. There was a white fluffy thing in the corner of the room.

" What's there over there? " Minho asked.

" Oh! I almost forgot about him. " Jisung walked towards it and picked it up before walking back to Minho, he sat beside him and handed it to Minho very gently like is was the most fragile thing in the world.

" I found him when i was on my way home yesterday. He's very shy... I haven't even name him..." Jisung explained.

The tiny creature lifted his head up to looked at Minho and that was when Minho realized what it was. It's a bunny. A very cute bunny.

" Oh my god he's looking at you! I think he likes you! " Jisung said and it was like Minho and the bunny were communicating using their mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_" Okay. But you have to think of a safe word. "_

_" Safe word? "_

_" Yes. "_

_" What's that? "_

_" It's like.. Um.. The word you'll say when you need your partner to stop. "_

_" Oh... I know what they are.. But i never used it. "_

_" Well.. I think we will need it in this case. Hahaha. "_

_" Hahaha you're right. What should it be then? "_

_" Something short. Easy to say and remember. Favorite color? Favorite food? Favorite animal? "_

_" Oh i know! Bunnies! "_

_" Bunnies? "_

_" Yes! I love them so much. They are so cute and precious! "_

_" That really reminds me of you... "_

_" Hmm? What did you say? "_

_" Nevermind. Then it is settled then. Your safe word is.. "_

_" Bunnies! "_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" Helloooo? Anybody in there? " Jisung called out.

" I gotta go. " He said before placing the bunny down gently.

" What??? So sudden?? "

Minho was already at the door, holding the door knob.

" I'll comeback next time, i promise. " Minho said and Jisung smiled.

" Okay then! Have a nice day~! "

" Oh and... I know what you should name the bunny. " He said before opening the door.

" Really? "

Minho nodded.

" Jinnie. "  
  


🐰🐰🐰

" M-Minki.. Minki please... "

" Yes.. Yes! Just like that. Keep calling my name like that! " Minki said before he started sucking on Hyunjin's cock again.

Hyunjin couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have any energy left in his body. He cried and screamed for the past four hours. To make it worst, Minki actually gone through Minho's wardrobe and found his blindfold and handcuffs and now it is on Hyunjin. Hyunjin couldn't even remember how many time he cummed. He couldn't even cry anymore, there was no tears left to cry.

Hyunjin screamed weakly as he came again.

" Stop... " Hyunjin chocked out before coughing.

Minki only laughed at him though.  
" Awww but we can't stop! I don't want to stop! I will never stop! " He said. He looked at what he did to Hyunjin. Bruises and bite marks all over his pretty body.

" I've waited for this moment for too long. " He said before he caressed one of his bruise using his thumb. Hyunjin whimpered, it was painful. He tried his best not to upset him anymore so he won't get hurt even more.

Minki grabbed on his chin harshly and leaned down.

" He made mistake. He left you. He's very stupid. " He said before kissing him.

Hyunjin bit on his lips hard.

" Shit! " Minki said while touching his lips that was already dripping with blood.

" What the fuck is your problem?! " Minki asked before pulling harshly on his hair.

What Minki said about Minho just triggered the anger him.  
" No matter how much you make me cry. No matter how much you hurt me. No matter how much bruises you left on my body. I won't stop loving him. " Hyunjin said. His voice was weak but he manage to said all of that.

" You really won't understand no matter how many times i tell you huh? " Minki said with a dark tone and Hyunjin knew exactly what coming next. But he will take it. He trusted Minho. He know Minho will save him.

" Tell me who owns you. " Minki said and Hyunjin wasn't having it, he didn't want to give in.

" Minho. "

A slap across his face.

" I'll repeat myself. Who. Owns. You? "

" Lee Minho. " Hyunjin answered. Voice sounded confident. He earned another slap.

And that was what happened. Hyunjin got slapped eight times and on the ninth slap he felt his head going fuzzy. He started to feel light-headed.

" Minho... "

That was the last thing he whispered out before passing out.  
  


🐰🐰🐰

He could feel something. He didn't know what it was. But he felt something around his hand. He tried opening his eyes but his eyelids felt heavy. He could only moved his hand a little bit.

" Hyunjin..? "

Hyunjin slowly fluttered his eyes open and turned his head weakly to the side, his vision was still a bit blurry, trying to get used with the light. He couldn't see who it was. Though he could hear him clearly.

" Minho..? " Hyunjin mumbled.

Hyunjin blinked a few times and finally he could see Minho clearly.

" Minho... " Hyunjin mumbled again and realized the thing that was wrapping his hand was Minho's hand.

Hyunjin tried to process what happened. The only thing he knew he passed out. Slowly he remembered everything that happened. It made his hands started to tremble again. Then he suddenly felt his head spin and his stomach felt bad, he threw his head to the side and threw up on the floor beside the bed.

His head a bit dizzy but he saw Minho left and came back with a mop. He started cleaning the floor while Hyunjin sat there, regaining his consciousness. Then Minho cleaned Hyunjin's lips with a wet napkin before helping him drink water.

" I called the cops and they got him. You're safe now. " Minho said with a reassuring tone. Hyunjin then looked at his arms that was full with bandages that was attached sloppily before looking at Minho, knowing how Minho is, it must be his work.

Then Minho reaches out to cup the side of his face but quickly pulled it away when Hyunjin winched, it still hurt a bit. Minho also attached a few bandages on his face. Minho then reached two hands to cup both side of his face again but this time more gently. This time, Hyunjin could see his eyes and face directly and realized that Minho's eyes was puffy and his face was bruised? What happened to him? Why are there bruises on his face? Why was his eyes puffy as if he just cried?

" He's a tough one but i was able to not get myself killed before the cops arrive. " He said while smiling a bit.

Hyunjin would be crying if he didn't see one drop of tears rolled down Minho's cheek. As if he was surprised, he quickly wiped it away.

" I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. " He said, wasn't even looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin was surprised, he never saw Minho cry before, he always looks strong. Hyunjin brought his hand to grab both side of Minho's face and lifted it up so he can face him.

Hyunjin didn't say anything, they just both looked at each other. Minho's eyes was teary but he didn't let any drop of it out of his eyes until he opened his mouth and apologized again.

" Sorry.. I'm so sorry Hyunjin. I shouldn't have left you. I'm so so sor- " He didn't even get to complete his sentences before Hyunjin shut his mouth up by kissing him.

The kiss was soft. Minho shut his eyes close slowly as he felt Hyunjin caressing his cheeks. It made him feel at ease. When they lips parted away from each other, Hyunjin looked at him and smiled.

" I love you. Thank you for saving me again. " Hyunjin said and Minho couldn't help but smile. He ruffled Hyunjin's hair lovingly.

" I'm never gonna leave you anymore. I promise I won't let anything like this happen to you anymore. " Minho said and Hyunjin just smiled wider.

Minho then kissed his forehead and all over his face, he did it gently so he won't hurt Hyunjin before kissing his lips again. Even though they were making out, everything just feels very innocent and warm. Both of them letting their feeling flows through their kisses. Minho then broke the kiss to look at Hyunjin with a smile.

" So.. dinner? " Minho asked.

Hyunjin hummed.  
" Maybe I'll just go straight to sleep tonight. I'm exhausted. " He said and Minho nodded. Minho helped Hyunjin laying down to the bed before he joined him.

Usually Minho love hugging Hyunjin from behind, being the big spoon but Hyunjin told him he wanted to look at his face for today so they both faced each other. Minho already got his eyes shut while Hyunjin was still staring at his face. Hyunjin wanted to ask something but he wondered if he should, he didn't want to wake Minho up.

" Minho..? Are you asleep? " Hyunjin asked and Minho quickly fluttered his eyes open.

" Not yet. Is there something wrong? " Minho asked.

Hyunjin looked away for a while.  
" What do you think will happen to Minki..? " Hyunjin looked at him and by the way Hyunjin was looking at him, Minho knew that Hyunjin still care a bit for him.

" I'm not sure but i guess whatever it is he deserves it. " Minho said. Hyunjin bit his lip slightly.

" He did bad things to me and you but he is actually such a good friend you know... He listen to whatever i need to say and comforted me multiple times. So, i just hope that he'll be okay. " Hyunjin said and Minho chuckled before ruffling his hair again.

" You really are an angel. "

" But I won't forgive him for hurting you though. " He said narrowing his eyes, glaring into his pillow. Minho pinched his nose lightly.

" Right.. He ruined my handsome face. " He said jokingly and Hyunjin pretended to gag at that. They both just ended up giggling at each other.

" Okay now you should go to sleep. " Minho said and Hyunjin shut his eyes close.

They both drifted into a deep sleep like that. Facing each other as they sleep peacefully. Their hands intertwined, not letting go as if one of them will disappear if they did.  
  


🐰🐰🐰

One week later...

" So cute!!! " Hyunjin's eyes sparkled as he hold the Jinnie, the white bunny gently.

" You really came back! " Jisung smiled at Minho.

" And you really changed this place into an animal therapy. " Minho said.

After thinking about it again, Jisung changed the pet shop into a animal therapy where people can relieve their stress there. He started to earn money from this and his favourite part is, he can keep all of his animals.

Hyunjin started to feed Jinnie with carrot that he prepared. Before coming here, Minho told him that there is going to be a cute bunny. Hyunjin got so excited that he bought a carrot and slice them just so the bunny can eat it more easily.

" Minho! Minho! Look! The bunny is so cute! " Hyunjin kept on saying and for some reason he didn't scare Jinnie away. The bunny just ate the carrot happily, seems like he started to like Hyunjin even more.

" So... Jisung. How much for the bunny? " Minho asked and Hyunjin quickly ripped his eyes off the Jinnie and looked at Minho.

" What?! " Hyunjin screamed and the bunny's ears flopped down because he was being too loud.

" What? I wanna buy them. You seems very happy. " Minho said casually.

" You can take it home for free. " Jisung said happily.

" Huh?! " Hyunjin said loudly one more time and the bunny backed away a bit. His soon-to-be owner is such a loud person.

" It's okay i can pay you. " Minho said but Jisung shook his head.

" Both of you really seems like you love animals so i'll let you two keep it. Please take a good care of him. "

They ended up taking Jinnie home.  
At home..

Hyunjin couldn't take his eyes off Jinnie.

" I wanna name him. "

" Oh? I already did. "

" What???? Unfair..... " Hyunjin whined. Minho only smirked as Hyunjin lightly punched him.

" I named him Jinnie. " He said while looking at him and Hyunjin blinked. Sounds a bit familiar.

" Isn't that... Like... My nickname? " He asked.

" Yeah. It is. Hyunjinnie. Jinnie. It's a cute name right? "

" But why? "

Minho hummed before petting Jinnie.  
" He just reminds me of you... " Minho said and Hyunjin couldn't help but blushed a bit.

" Oh really? "

" Yeah. " Minho answered before petting Hyunjin.

" Fluffy, cute, and precious. " Minho said and Hyunjin blushed brightly. Minho chuckled.

He found out about something recently. Hyunjin is not used to his partner saying things and doing innocent acting like that. It makes him get all flustered and shy.

Hyunjin looked so cute when he blushed so Minho grabbed on his chin and leaned closer to him. Hyunjin felt his heart beating so hard that it felt like he could hear it. Hyunjin quickly pushed him away. 

" I- I gotta get some food f-for J-Jinnie!!! " He said before running out of the bedroom, almost tripping as he did.

Minho only watched as he leave while smiling.

Things really changes in life. It doesn't really if it's a good change or a bad change. The important thing is, it makes us happy about it. Just like the changes that happened towards him and Hyunjin. And they're happy about it.

Minho then looked at Jinnie who was staring at him the whole time.

" What are you looking at? "

🐰🐰🐰/END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter : DarkShoujo_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you liked it!  
> I'm sorry if you found some weird thing or something...  
> I really tried my best!!
> 
> But tell me if there's some mistakes and i would also appreciate it if you tell me what i need to improve about this UwU
> 
> Follow my Twitter : Darkshoujo_


End file.
